


Phantom Justice

by PrinceLilah



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Danny Phantom, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceLilah/pseuds/PrinceLilah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Phantom and Young Justice Crossover</p><p>Beware of Project P.<br/>He's dangerous.<br/>Don't go near him.<br/>....Or you'll regret it.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Project P doesn't know anything. All he knows is to do what ever the GIW wants him to do and to go through the pain. But when a bat like man breaks into the GIW, what is to come next?</p><p>Batman had gotten an anonymous tip about the GIW. Taking it and telling Robin to stay home, he soon discovers what's really going on. What happens when he meets Project P.?</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Summary is bad but I promise the story is worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So a few notes! Phantom Planet never happened!!! BUUUUUUUUT!!!! His parents, sister, and friends are dead. AND! Danny got his powers when he was 9 years old. His parents, sister, and friends  died when he was 10 years old and the GIW captured him shortly after the explosion.

Ummm... Let me think for a moment.... Anything else..... Oh yeah! Danny has no clone! Dani doesn't exist. Neither does Rocket! I don't like them... Sorry..

Also what should the paring be? 

No birdflash. I know I know. I hate myself too. But I'm already planning a few more stories that are gonna have birdflash.

That's it for now!

PS I know the summary sucks. I'm still working on it


	2. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter anyone! Also go back and re-read the summary because I changed it. I am also making a voting poll on what the pairing should be. Here are what you will be voting for.
> 
> Wally X Richard
> 
> Danny X Richard
> 
> Connor X Danny
> 
> Roy X Danny
> 
> Wally X Danny X Richard
> 
> No Pairing(s).
> 
> Everyone must vote on two parings!!!

 

**_Song - The Kids Aren't Alright : The Offspring_ **

**XXXXXX**

Black... Darkness... That's all he could see... Emptiness... Pain.... That's all he felt.

Project P. breathed slowly and softly. Opening his eyes he was met with bright rays. He flinched when he heard a door slam. How long has he been here? Who knows. He tilted his head to the side to see a cart wheeling up to him.

His eye widen and he pulled on the hand cuffs. He started tugging as hard as he could. He started screaming for help.

**Warning! Torture! Cussing! Don't want to read, skip till you see the next bold words!**

"Shut up you fucking brat!"

Project P. yelped when he felt and hand connect with his face.

"Stop pretending you monster. You don't deserve to live."

Project P. whimpered in fear. _No more.. Please no more..._ He started tearing up with he saw the man pull out a needle. _NO.NO.PLEASE! SOMEO-_

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!"

He screamed in pain as the needle entered in arm. Slowly the man inserted the liquid that burned his insides. The man took out the needle and brought a knife close to the other. Green eyes widen and tears poured out.

"I hope you die."

He slowly cut down lightly the white hair male cheek. Project P. whimpered. The knife moved and pressed down on his chest. He screamed and cried as he felt pain.

"STOP PL-"

He was cut off as he felt something go through his leg. He screamed bloody murder. He cried and tugged on his hands.

"Stop lying you disgrace!! You can't feel a thing!"

The white haired male with green eyes cried more with tears dripping down and his throat becoming raw. The man chuckled evilly.

"If only they let me get a taste of you."

**END OF TORTURE!**

Cries and whimpers sounded the room as the man left. Project P. felt tired and sleepy. He wanted to die. He didn't want to do this anymore. 

Slowly his vision faded to black.

**XXXXXX**

_A boy with black hair and blue eyes came running into his house. He giggles as he saw a person with white hair and green eyes._

_"BOO!"_

_The other jumped and giggles slightly._

_"Hahah Very funny. Your dad is in the kitchen."_

_The black haired child smiled and headed into another room. This one had a sink and an oven in it. A long curved table with a man in a big orange suit sat at the end._

_"Hi daddy!"_

_A women with a blue suit came in._

_"Hi Mommy!!'_

_"Why hello there Da-"_

Project P. woke with a startled. A red alarm was going off loudly. That only meant one thing. Someone was breaking out. Or in this case... Breaking in. The white haired child became confuse on what's going on. His dream was moments forgotten as he tried to sit up.

He was brought back down when he noticed the hand cuffs were still on.

What's going on?

**XXXXXX**

**_Ok this was a short chapter and I promise the next one will be longer!!_ **


	3. No More Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what the pairings are~

**Song - Nightmare : Set It Off**

**XXXXXX**

Sirens went off. Blaring through out the rooms. Dozens of foot steps sounded. Screaming sounded. Project P. breathed deeply. Tugging on the cuffs hoping they would come off.

He whimpered. He felt cold... Yet it was pleasant. He focus on it. His body triggered something. All of a sudden he landed on the floor with a thump. He opened his eyes to see he was under the bed he was chained to. 

He rolled over wincing and slowly sat on his knees. he looked towards the door to see shadow's passing by. Numbers were shown on the but soon disappeared. The door slammed open. He yelped in fear.

There in front of him was a man in a black suit. He had two little ears at the top of his head. He had some muscles too. Project P. looked at him confused. Numbers shown across his forehead. 7 digits.

**3/30/2016**

He stared at them confused. What did that mean?

"Kid.. Can you hear me."

He blinked and looked at the black, pointy ear man. He had two round, oval eyes.

"Can you speak?"

Can he speak... Of course he could..

He nodded. The man nods too and went towards him. Project P. whimpered. He tried moving away from him.

"Don't move. You're too hurt."

His breaths came out in fast pants. He couldn't breath. His heart raced.

"You're having an attack. Breath kid. Breath..."

He followed his instructions and breathed deeply. Shouts were heard outside the door. The man turned around and got into battle stance.

"Stay behind me!"

Project P. stared at the door.He was scared. He didn't want to get punish. He didn't want this bat like man to get hurt...

Wait....Bat?

Four men entered the room. They all had guns pointing at them. 

"Stop right there Batman!" The man in the middle yelled with a deep voice.

Project P. shivered. He was the man that _touched_   him...

"I don't think so."

The so called Batman threw these bats at him **(The bat-a-rings).** I watched as three of them took down three of the guards. The last one was standing there full of fear. He looked like he was frozen to the ground.

The last man shakes in fear. He than lets go of the gun and takes off out of the room. 

_**Project P's P.O.V** _

I watch as the door close. I had this urge to go after him and make him pay... But for what? I than looked back at the bat man.. Wait... Batman?

_Flashback_

_"Anything yet?"_

_"_ _Nope nothing"_

_Blurry white coats past by. I couldn't see._

_"This will make him undetectable. Undefeatable."_

_"No one will stop him. Not even The Batman."_

_"The Light will be-"_

_Flashback Ends_

"Kid you alright?"

I blinked. I blinked again. What was that? Who is this Light?

"Kid we have to keep moving!"

All of a sudden, I felt my feet leave the ground and I was pressed against a firm chest. I looked up to see that the Batman picked me up. He started running towards the door. He kicked it down and when left.

A long whit narrow hallway was all I saw. Just blank emptyness. 

"There they are!"

"Grab the boy! If you have to kill the bat!"

Anger surge through me. How dare they think to heart another person. I moved my head so I can look at them. I felt so much anger that I just wanted to attack. I breathed and tried to calm down.

All of a sudden we stopped. He put me down and turned around blocking me from his view. I watched him as he pulled more little weapons out. The men pointed guns at him. They attacked.

Bullets flew everywhere and so was the bat's weapons. People fell and some got caught in the net. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a man pick up a gun and point it at him.

_No..No...Don't shoot...Don't hurt him..Tell him to move...Move...Move...MOVE!_

**BANG!**

 

 

It's like everything slowed down. The world grew slow. At that moment nothing mattered. I saw the man in front of me with the gun pointing at me. Pain.

I felt pain grow. It keeped growing right on my stomach. I coughed and spat out blood. I put my hand on my stomach to see blood. The red crimson color. I fell to my knees in pain.

I held my stomach as I coughed out more blood. I coughed and spat out.....green...Green... The color green was on the floor. I looked at my stomach to see green now flowing with red. I felt the world grow darker and darker..

Until I felt and heard nothing...

 

**XXXXXX**

Beeping. God how I hated it. It was scary. Like that was the only thing I ever would hear. I slowly opened my eyes and saw three blurry figures. I went to roll over but I whimpered. I stayed laying down.

I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I relaxed to the touch. A tiny voice said,

"It's ok.. You are safe now Danny."

All of a sudden, I tensed. Who is this Danny? I have never heard of him. My name is Project P.

Another hand landed on my head. Running their fingers through my hair. It felt relaxing.

"Sleep Danny. Everything is over."

And that's when I let everything out. Warm tears fell down my cheeks. It's over.. It's all over... No more pain. No more torture. No more blood. No more. I cried till I fell asleep.

Hoping and wishing.. Everything was going to be ok.

**XXXXX**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case yall were wondering. Danny was 11 when this happened and Richard was 12. In the next chapter Danny will be 12 and Richard will be 13. So a year time skip. A lot can happen in a year. 
> 
> Also.. If you are wondering about the dates.... Go back and re-read it.
> 
> Until next time my little demons! ~Elly OUT!
> 
> *GOES INTO THE AIR VENTS*


	4. Today's the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - One Day Too Late : Three Days Grace
> 
> Remember.. Danny is 12 and Dick is 13. I do not own Young Justice season one.

**Gotham City**   
**July 4, 12:00 EDT**

It was a nice, warm summer. Family's grilling, kids running around having fun, and birds singing their songs. A nice, peaceful day. It lasted a good while.

Children's screams were heard. A family looked behind them to see a flash of blue. Next thing they knew, there were covered in ice. Mr.Freeze pointed a gun like machine at the family's freezing them.

"Enjoying family time?"

He said as he freezes a family in front of him.

"My family has other plans."

As he walked down the rock he was on, he pointed it at the other people and pressed the button. A bat-rang shot out from the side hitting the machine.

"Well if it isn't the bat. I was wondering whe-"

He turned around to see a nothing. A crackle rang out into the silent air. A blur of red and black came above him and landed on him. He than jumped off and shot out two bird-rang at Mr.Freeze successively knocking him over and hitting his glass head.

"Well if it isn't the boy wonder."

He said as he stood.

"The bat sent you to drag me off to prison? Frankly, I'm underwhelmed."

Robin sighed and in a hurried, inpatient voice he said,

"Great, but I'm kinda in a hurry here."

Mr.Freeze grinned.

"Kids... Always in such a rush."

The boy wonder frowned at him.

"Not talking to you.."

Mr.Freeze lost his grin and turned around in shock. A black shadow shot in the air and spread his wings out. He aimed his fist right at Mr.Freeze's face.

**Star City  
** **July 4, 09:01 PDT**

Green Arrow and Speedy stood on top of the high bridge shooting at Freeze Jr. 

"Finally. What does a guy have to do to get some attention around here."

He said as he made an ice block and shot it at them.

"You're telling me he is only doing this for attention?"

Speedy said as he ran down the ledge and shot another arrow at him doing a forward flip, dodging the block of ice. The arrow his Junior's face knocking him out. Green Arrow stood next to Speedy.

"Kid had a glass jaw."

"Hilarious.. Now can we go?"

Speedy **(The first time it put Sleedy. HAHAH)**  said impatiently, "Today's the Day."

**Pearl Harbor  
** **July 4, 06:02 HST**

A woman shot ice at the two Atlantic men. She froze one of the men while the other ran towards her. The mad wearing orange broke free and said, "Don't tell me you aren't excited."

The boy in red said, "Right now my king, I'm more focus at the matter at hand."

The women dress in blue shot more ice at them. The boy in red did a flip to avoid the ice. He than let his water weapon freeze and hit the women in the face. 

The women was knocked unconscious. The man in orange raised an eyebrow the the boy.

"Well?"

The boy in red smiled. "Yes, I'm excited. Today's the Day."

**Central City  
July 4, 11:03 CDT**

Two blur figures ran around a man who was stealing ice. The figures blurred and ran in a circle dodging the man when he shot ice at them.

"Stealing ice? Seriously?"

The red blur figure said.

"Come on we don't have time for this!" 

The boy in yellow said.

He put on his goggles and ran towards the man taking his freezing gun away. The man glared but was knocked on his side when the red figure shot at him, quickly, hitting his face.

"Calm down, Kid."

The yellow figure shook his head. 

"No! No way! TODAY'S THE DAY!!" He said excitedly.

**XXXXXX  
  
**

After Speedy left and the Justice League being called, the three young heroes went to Cadmus. After letting Robin hack into the elevator, they entered it.

"Dude, down is up!"

Kid Flash said to Robin.

"Project Kr is down on sub-level 52."

"This is out of control. Perhaps it's time we contact the Justice League."

Aqualad said nervously.

A ding was heard and the three got into battle stance. The elevator doors opened. They saw big red tunnels. 

"HALT!"

The three looked at the alien man and decided to run through one of the tunnels. Kid Flash ran ahead to stop the door leading to Project Kr from closing.

He waited for the other two. Once they arrived, Aqualad closed the door and Robin activated the locking sequence. 

"You might wanna see this."

Turning around they saw Project Kr.

**XXXXXX  
(Nothing changes from here so Time Skip to when they brought the building down)**

The four boys kicked and pushed the rubble off of them.

 Robin and Kid Flash looked at each other.

"We made it."

They gave each other a high five but winced at the pain. 

"See the moon."

Kid Flash said to Superboy as he looked up. A figure came into view.

"Oh and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?"

As he said that Superman landed on the ground. Other heroes started landing too. Once all heroes landed the surrounded the four.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Superboy clinched his fist.

Kid Flash whispered, "He doesn't like being called an it."

Of course Superboy didn't. 

"I'm Superman's clone."

The other heroes eyes widen. The one in black kept a straight face and glared at them.

"Start talking."

**XXXXXX**

"You hacked Justice League systems, you disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

Batman said staring at the four boys.

"I'm sorry but we will" Aqualad said.

"Stand down."

"Apologies my King, but no."

"We did good work here tonight. We did what you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about the treatment at the Hall, the three of you-"

The four of us. And it's not." Kid Flash said.

Robin than spoke up next to him in a calm voice, "Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us. Or why teach us at all? Even if you know who was here, you know he would agree with me."

Kid Flash nodded next to him. The other two did not know who they were talking about, but Superboy got a determinant look in his eyes.

"Why let them tell us what to do."

He said with more confidence walking up next to the other three.

"It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way."

The four of them stood with confidence. Batman's eyes narrowed at them.

**XXXXXX**

All the heroes returned home. Robin entered the batcave walking up the stairs. A butler came out of a door.

"Welcome home Master Dick."

The hero removed his mask and continued up the steps leaving the two adults to talk. He walked into the manor arriving in the kitchen. He heard the TV on in the living room and made his way there.

As he walked in he saw black hair laying down on one of the couch. He smiled and walked up to the couch standing next to it.

"You know... When I said blow them down... I didn't really mean blow a whole building down."

Dick laughed at the comment and looked down to see a boy a year younger than him sitting up.

"And what have you been doing all day Danny?"

Danny sat up and looked at Dick with his light baby blue eyes.

"Watching the news. What about you?"

Dick sat next to him and told him everything that had happened that day.

"Wow.. Superman now has a son."

Dick nodded and yawned. Danny giggled.

"I wonder what Batman is going to do."

**Mount Justice  
July 8, 08:04 EDT**

"The six of you will be working on recon missions."

The four of them nodded, than froze.

"6?" Robin asked.

A bright light beamed brought their attention. They turned around to see a girl.

"This is Miss Martian. She will be joining the team."

Kid Flash whispered to Robin, "Liking this gig more every second."

After introducing themselves to her, Superboy turned around.

"Who's the sixth person."

Robin turned around and narrowed his eyes at Batman. Than widen them.

"No way! Are you talking about-"

Batman looked at Robin.

"Yes I am. That's if he agrees."

Kid Flash zoomed next to Robin.

"Awesome!! I hope he agrees."

Robin nodded and started heading to the Zeta Beams with Batman behind him.

He whispered, "I hope he does too.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done! This took me 5 freaking hours to write!!!! Hope you like it! Next chapter is coming up sometime this week!!


	5. Green Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!! TheLastFlyingGrayson and Evil-Bat-Cat wanted me to update this. This isn't base off after the Happy Harbor episode. Also since there is a time difference in between the episodes you can request something to happen.

_Bodies surrounded him. Crimson blood flooded the floors._

_"It's all your fault."_

_A boy with black hair and baby blue eyes that shinned with anger spat._

_"YOU KILLED THEM YOU MONSTER!"_

_The scene changed, and he was strapped on his stomach in the lab once again._

_Danny felt a stinging pain on his lower back. He whimpered in fear._

_"Don't lie to us."_

_"You monster. To think they actually want you."_

_Danny held his head in his hands._

_"Stop."_

_Smirks grew. Everything was going according to plan. One man brought a purple bottle and smirked._

_"This is only going to sting a lot."_

_A hand traveled down to his backside and below. The black haired boy whimpered in fear when a hand connected with his butt. A scream erupted from the boy when a finger en-_

**XXXXXX**

A scream sounded through the empty halls of the manor. The scream was one of fear and pain. Green eyes scanned the room that he was in. Looking over what was around him. His eyes blurred with tears.

Foot steps sounded into the hallway running towards his direction. The door busted open and a boy about his size, only slightly taller, stood there panting. The boy's blue eyes scanned the room and came in contact with green eyes. 

"Danny.. Breath in and out."

The boy with green eyes looked confused, until he notice the tears spilling down his cheeks. He reached up and touched them.

"Phantom... Let him go.. He isn't in that place anymore."

The boy flinched and more tears spilled. Green eyes turned to Blue. Tears poured down his cheeks. The boy standing walked closer to him.

"Danny.. Breath. Do you know who I am?"

Danny breath and looked at the boy in front of him. 

"R-Richard?"

Richard smiled sadly.

"Remember what I said? You can call me Dick."

Danny looked confused and than realization dawn him. He wasn't there anymore. He wasn't at the place anymore. Rich-Dick walked closer to Danny and sat on the bed.

Danny flinched in fear. He whimpered and images of his nightmare appeared. Dick moved closer and embraced him in a hug.

"Breath Danny. It's okay."

Tears spilled more when Bruce walked in. He came to the both of his sons and hugged them. Picking them both up he headed to his room. 

Once arriving, he layed them down in the bed and got close to them. Danny's breathing calmed and he slowly started falling asleep. Dick started humming a song to him in his ear. Danny slowly fell asleep, remembering the song.

**XXXXXX**

**The Next Day**

"Come on Danny!"

A nervous looking Danny was hiding behind a tall irritated Batman.

"Danny it is only for one day." Said the Dark Knight.

The black haired boy looked at hid older brother and his father. His older brother held a small smile of encouragement for the younger one. Dick wanted him to meet his new team.

"B-But what if they don't like me?" He said.

"Danny you looked over each file I gave to you about them."

The boy blushed lightly remembering the sky blue eyes of the tall and muscled boy.

"B-B-B-"

"No buts! You are going." Said the determined boy.

His eyes turned soft and he smiled. "Wally is also going to be there and you know how he is." Dick said giggling.

Danny giggled at what he said. He nodded and breathed. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He reached for the icy cold feeling and grabbed a hold of it. He felt the cool rushing feeling and waited.

The cold feeling rushed through his body. He shivered and opened his eyes. He looked down and saw he was wearing ripped jeans with a pair of combat boots, a military shirt and a key chain hanging from his neck. His green eyes lit up and he looked down.

Batman kneeled down and brought his hand to Danny's chin. He lifted his head up and said, "You are not a monster. Keep repeating that."

Danny's eyes widen and he tried to look away. Batman stopped him and he felt hands come around his waiste. He looked over his shoulder to see Dick there hugging him from behind. He nodded and grabbed Dick's hand.

"You can't leave me."

Di-Robin smiled. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Robin grabbed Da-Phantom's hand and walked towards the Zeta Tubes.

"You ready?"

"Ready as I ever would."

They both walked in. A flash of yellow and a blinding light appeared.

_"B-01 ROBIN B-02 PHANTOM"_

Everyone looked towards the Zeta Tubes at the calling of the names. Kid Flash smiled at both of the names and ran towards the two embracing them into a hug.

Phantom patted his back and moved away scanning the group. His eyes landed on the clone scanning him. He blinked a few times while the clone blinked back.

"So Everyone. Meet Phantom. My little baby brother!"

Everyone than turned to stare at the youngest member. Phantom flinched at the staring eyes and shifted.

"Uhhhh..... Hello."

His green eyes flashed bright and he stared at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there goes that chapter! Don't forget to check out Renegade, The Dates, Fate for Two, and the new One-Shot book!
> 
> What story should I update next?


	6. Meeting The Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N ............................. I don't know what to write about
> 
> As A Child, You Would Wait And Watch From Far Away
> 
> But You Always Knew You Be The One
> 
> To Work While They All Play
> 
> ~Imagine Dragons : Warriors

Everybody stared at boy with green eyes. Phantom shuffled and looked down becoming tense. Robin stood in front of him smiling.

"Sooo... What should we do?" 

Megan smiled and came up to Phantom. 

"Hello! My name Megan! Welcome to the team!"

Phantom blinked and shook his head. 

"O..oh no umm. I'm not joining the team I'm um just you know uhh.."

"He's not joining the team yet! He's just thinking it over and Rob decided that it would be great if you guys met him."

Wally said with a beaming smile.

Aqulad came up to Phantom with his hand out smiling.

"It is nice to meet you. My name is Aqulad but my friends call me Kalduar."

Phantom slowly took his hand and smiled. 

"Phantom.. But my friends call me Da-"

Suddenly a hand covered his mouth.

"Just call him Phantom." 

Phantom looked at Robin with a confused look. Robin gave him a look and than he understood.

Kalduar blinked and nodded. After letting his hand go, Phantom turned to Superboy. 

They stared at each other for a few minutes until Phantom felt his face heat up. He walked up to him and extended his hand to him.

"Phantom..Uhh... Nice to meet you.."

All of a sudden Megan screamed out, "CONNOR!"

Phantom flinched and looked at her in confusion. 

"Uhhh.. Connor is his name."

Phantom nodded and jumped in surprise when he felt someone take his hand. He looked at Superb-Connor and saw that he was shaking his hand with a small glare.

"Nice to meet you."

His grip was strong but Phantom ignored it and smiled brightly.

"Same to you."

Connor blinked in surprise and let go of his hand.

"Well now that we all know each other, how about we go play a game?"

Mummers of excitement agreement came and they soon started walking towards the living room.

**XXXXXX**

"We need the weapon."

"He was an amazing thing to "use"."

"We must have him back."

"We can use him! He can be the one to bring the League to their knees."

"He could be the one to destroy them."

"Make them feel pain."

"To feel powerless."

"What do you want us to do?"

A man standing turned around slowly showing a smirk.

"Let time take its place.. And soon.. The League along with the world will be under our control."

He looked over at a man wearing a mental mask.

"Watch him.. And if he starts becoming a hero, take him."

The mental masked man smiled.

"Agree."


	7. VERY IMPORTANT

oKAY GUYS HERE IS WHAT'S UP!

 

I totally forgot I had this account until I got this email. Guys I'm sorry but I'm planning on deleting all the stories that are on here. 

**BUT WAIT! THIS BOOK IS NOT OVER YET!**

**So I have a wattpad account where I update reguallry on. This book along with the sequel to Renegade is there and so are my other Robin stories like The Dates.**

**So my wattpad is EvilEllyBean and this story along with Renegade will be deleted by the end of the month.**


End file.
